Communication devices, also called telecommunication devices, have evolved from mobile replacements for the telephone to all-in-one communication, media, and productivity solutions. In addition to voice calling, telecommunication devices now support video and song playback, calendaring, and a variety of other features. Such features include web browsing, video streaming, video chat, and many others. Additionally, communication devices now include a wide variety of device types, including cellular phones, personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, and media players. A service provider may provide subscription plans that allocate an amount of voice and data, for example, to the communication devices supported on a network. Because the network supporting the communication devices may have a finite capacity, it may be important to track the usage of the voice and data to accurately bill customers, as well as to limit an amount of voice and data used by a particular communication device.